Deductions
by Lemon Zinger
Summary: Who is more observant- Holmes or Watson? Holmes works in the purely factual and logical train of thought. Watson follows the feelings and doubts of others. Which is more important?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Deductions

Extended Summary: The chapters are one-shots that all follow the same pattern- sentences alternating between the characters. Special thanks to KCS for giving me advice on these and pointing out some mistakes.

-1-

Watson observed a young client who had come to call on Holmes assistance one winter day.

Holmes noticed the client had recently returned from America, he had had a recent financial downturn and enjoyed playing pool.

Watson caught that Holmes forgot his scarf (again) on their way out to visit the client's home.

Holmes reasoned that the thief must've had a thin file or some such tool to lift the latch on the window and that the thief was tall.

Watson spied on Holmes when the detective stepped outside the room to allow a coughing fit to come and go.

Holmes recognized the thief had left behind traces of dirt similar to the construction on Oxford Street.

Watson knew Holmes was shivering regardless of the warm fire and tea the client had provided.

Holmes concluded the thief worked at the construction site because of the hammer he'd dropped when he'd fled the maid who'd caught him.

Watson watched apprehensively as Holmes began to cough again on the way to the construction site.

Holmes was aware of the doctor's scrutiny, but he hoped Watson would not bother him about his coughing.

Watson saw Holmes's half-smile of reassurance and decided- against his instinct- to allow Holmes to complete the arrest before making him return home.

Holmes was able to identify the thief to two constables and Gregson.

Watson could tell Holmes was getting worse.

Holmes studied the man- he was a bachelor and a recent Italian immigrant- before asking the man for his motive.

Watson realized Holmes was frustrated with the uncooperative thief, but refused to back down when he demanded Holmes go home.

Holmes understood Watson would not give into his pleas.

Watson received the looked of anger and frustration Holmes shot him as they climbed into a cab.

Holmes was conscious of the awkward silence on the ride back to Baker Street

Watson discerned Holmes had pneumonia and quietly treated him before settling him in his spot by the fire to rest.

Holmes witnessed Watson's frown as he cleaned up.

Watson looked at his resentful friend once more before deciding to leave him alone.

Holmes heard himself call Watson back and apologize before breaking into a coughing fit.

Watson perceived a thin smile on Holmes's lips as he forgave the detective and told him he'd stay nearby.

Holmes deduced he'd been undeservingly blessed with the gift of a friend so wonderful as Watson.


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

Holmes could tell Watson's leg was stiff as they walked along London's busy streets.

Watson knew Holmes had slowed his pace for him and had switched sides so he was on the inside of the sidewalk.

Holmes spotted Lestrade coming towards them.

Watson heard Lestrade call to them and cheerfully greeted the inspector.

Holmes discerned Lestrade was flustered as the yarder launched into the details of a case.

Watson was aware of Holmes's concern, but agreed to join him and Lestrade on the case- against Holmes's wishes.

Holmes perceived Watson's defiant look and finally relented, telling Lestrade to walk on.

Watson spied a woman on the second floor window of the house they were arriving at.

Holmes understood from seeing the young couple's faces that someone they loved deeply- probably a child- was involved.

Watson reacted quickly when the woman started sobbing uncontrollably.

Holmes listened as the man explained their son had been kidnapped and a ransom note had arrived demanding too much money for them to pay.

Watson watched the woman carefully, though she'd calmed down after Holmes's repeated assurances.

Holmes reasoned the best course of action was to attempt to locate the child and his captors.

Watson realized, upon trying to stand, that his sore leg was getting worse.

Holmes concluded by telling Lestrade he would employ some of his allies to locate the boy, then shot Watson a concerned look.

Watson noticed the supporting hand of the detective helping him into the cab as they headed home.

Holmes found Wiggins loitering by his door and gave him instructions to search nearby the docks.

Watson was conscious of how much he was leaning on Holmes as they slowly ascended the stairs.

Holmes witnessed his friend's grimace of pain and heard him quietly swear as he sat in his armchair by the fire.

Watson looked at his companion through half-closed eyes as the detective covered him with a blanket and placed his medical bag next to him.

Holmes caught Watson's quietly mumbled thanks as he took a sedative.

Watson recognized one of his favorite compositions was being softly played on Holmes's Strandvarius.

Holmes saw Watson's peaceful smile as he drifted to sleep.

Watson deduced, just before he slipped into unconsciousness, that he had been incredibly lucky to have met and agreed to share rooms with Sherlock Holmes.


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

Holmes reasoned Watson was in the throes of a nightmare because of the sounds coming from upstairs.

Watson was witnessing a chaotic and bloody scene akin to those he'd seen in Afghanistan.

Holmes realized he could not let his boswell suffer alone.

Watson recognized his dead wife's face amid the carnage.

Holmes heard Watson crying out in terror as he quickly ascended the stairs.

Watson stared in horror at the face of his wife, then noticed a man who was unmistakably Holmes laying facedown nearby.

Holmes discerned his friend distress by reading the pained and hopeless face.

Watson could tell Holmes, too, was dead.

Holmes reacted quickly when Watson started sobbing wildly.

Watson felt a hand grasp his shoulder and he fell back into conciousness.

Holmes concluded it was best to let Watson embrace him as long as he needed to, rather than repel it.

Watson became aware that he was sitting in his bedroom clutching his friend and fellow lodger.

Holmes caught Watson's awkward mumble of thanks and replied with an invitation to come down the sitting room.

Watson looked gratefully at Holmes as he settled into his chair downstairs.

Holmes received the nod of thanks Watson sent him when he poured and handed the doctor some brandy.

Watson saw Holmes pale when he started to share the misery of what he had witnessed.

Holmes listened patiently as Watson describe the nightmare.

Watson choked as he revealed how his wife and Holmes appeared in the dream.

Holmes perceived the glimmer of tears as Watson bowed his head, rubbing his eyes wearily.

Watson knew as Holmes laid his hand on his shoulder that Holmes was alive, but he would never see Mary alive again.

Holmes guessed the pain of Mary's death was troubling his friend deeply.

Watson was conscious, but did not realize the passage of time until he looked up to see the room dimly lit by the gray light of morning.

Holmes cut off Watson's apology with a quick wave of his hand and reassurance that he would stay with Watson as long as he was needed.

Watson deduced that the detective was deeply humbled as he replied that Holmes's presence was always needed and welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

-4-

Watson looked at Holmes, noticing the man's lighthearted mood as they walked home.

Holmes could tell Watson was as glad as he to have finally finished the case.

Watson spotted a desired book on display at a shop nearby.

Holmes caught Watson's look of longing and steered his friend in the direction of the shop for a look.

Watson sent Holmes a grateful look as he inspected some volumes.

Holmes recognized the smile on his companion's face was the first in a long time.

Watson inspected some volumes, wondering if he had enough to purchase some.

Holmes slipped an extra couple pound notes in Watson's pocket- he had earned it in the last case.

Watson flipped through one of the books.

Holmes realized he was extremely tired from the long and troublesome case that had kept him up for days.

Watson peeked over at Holmes to make sure the detective was still on his feet.

Holmes watched a young girl peek out at him from behind a shelf.

Watson decided to quickly finish and choose what he would buy.

Holmes chuckled softly as the girl giggled and hid when she noticed he was watching her.

Watson smiled at the clerk as he paid.

Holmes cast his eyes around the room, missing nothing of what was going on.

Watson studied the room in search of his friend.

Holmes glanced around and spotted a man that was standing slightly behind him reflected in the store window.

Watson nodded politely at the shopkeeper as he went to join Holmes and depart.

Holmes was alert as he tried to discover if the man was an enemy when Watson joined him.

Watson noticed Holmes was preoccupied with something.

Holmes narrowed his eyes, trying to see if he knew the man.

Watson saw the man who had gotten his friend's attention.

Holmes deduced that the man in the reflection was pulling a gun on them- and was only just able to knock Watson to the ground to avoid the shots.

(This one will probably also appear as a 221B in my 'Perfect Crime' collection too, for anyone interested.)


End file.
